Harukaze Sakura
Harukaze Sakura (春風 桜,dub:Selene Blossom) is one of the main characters and protagonist in the Inazuma Hearts universe. She was a goalkeeper,forward,midfielder,defender and the captain of Inazuma Girls FC and Inazuma Japan in the Inazuma Hearts series. She later became the coach of Inazuma Girls FC (GO) in the Inazuma Hearts GO series. Profile Inazuma Hearts *''"No girl burns with a fiercer passion for soccer than IGFC's fiery captain !'"'' Inazuma Hearts 2 *""No girl burns with a fiercer passion for football than IGFC's fearless captain!'" Background During the time when Sakura was in her childhood,she stumbled upon a soccer ball under a bridge. Then having to hear that her grandmother,Harukaze Saruna,was one of Japan's famous goalkeepers and read some of her notebooks,she was amazed by the game of soccer and gained the determination to play. Her mother was not really happy with her playing soccer, because of Harukaze Saruna´s accident. Sakura is childhood friends with Endou Mamoru and Kudou Fuyuka. They would always play soccer together after school. Then,after Sakura's father and uncle died in a mysterious train accident,she was sent aboard to study. That explains why she lost contect with Endou and Fuyuka for 6 years. Appearance She has long cherry blossom pink hair till her knees tied into two low ponytails. She has hazel brown eyes and always seen wearing a light blue headband. She notably has a striking resemblance to her grandmother,Saruna,when she was in her teenage years. She wore both the goalkeeper uniform and normal uniform of Inazuma Girls,as she plays the role of the goalkeeper most of the time,she wears the normal jersey when she's playing as midfielder and the school uniform of Raimon when she's at school and when she's not practicing,she wears her casual clothes which consist of a blue T-shirt,white basketball pants,sometimes a white skirt,white socks and pink and white shoes in season 1. In season 2,her attire changes slightly as she's no longer wearing the Raimon school uniform,now wearing the Inazuma Girls tracksuit when she not wearing either her jerseys. She wears the normal Inazuma Girls jersey most of the time in this season as she takes up the position as a forward and defender for Coach Hirina's strategy. In season 3,she wears the Inazuma Japan tracksuit during when she's roaming around or not practicing (sometimes) and her normal uniform when she's in practice or in a match. She only wore the Inazuma Japan goalkeeper uniform once, which was during the match against Neo Japan Girls,performing her role as a goalkeeper. In Inazuma Hearts GO,Sakura has grown taller,and her skin tone is darker. Her hairstyle changed slightly,with shorter hair tied in a ponytail. She now sports a white shirt with a blue stripe going around the collar line,a blue jacket with white stripes going down each of her sleeves and white accents. With that,she wears black trousers and white shoes with blue laces. She also wears a whistle around her neck and shown to have wedding ring on her index finger. Personality Sakura is described as a soccer lover and a cheerful captain.She is the type of person who never gives up and always thinks of others before herself. She also shows great admiration towards her grandmother,Saruna,and studies the technique notebooks that she wrote years ago. People around her call her a soccer magnet due to her love for soccer. Even Coach Yasure once said that for Sakura,the best compliment would be:"the biggest soccer magnet in the universe."Due to her natural, upbeat, positive personality, she attracts people even if they're an enemy or an ally. It was because of this that she was able to gather many new members for both Inazuma Girls and Inazuma Japan. Her teammates benefit from her amazing mental strength and encouragement.They also respect her despite her carefree attitude. The reason for doing so is that she wishes to face even stronger opponents, though she may sometimes be at a disadvantage, she always finds a way to bring her teammates to victory. Even if she loses, she still isn't disappointed at his defeat and always strives to win the next match, as seen from Inazuma Girls FC's matches against Aliea Academy. In GO, ten years after, she is a lot more calm, and smarter than that what she used to be but she still loves soccer the way 10 years before and still passionate, as stated when she told the Raimon Girls team her reason for coming back, and that was to bring soccer the way it was before. Since she married Touchi Shuuji,she has started to mature more because of this event. Now,she doesn't overact or is that noisy unlike 10 years before where she would start talking about soccer endlessly. She knows her time to talk or not, showing her maturity and calmness. As a coach of Raimon, her attitude towards the members of Raimon is kind and caring, stating that they will not have a future if they follow Fifth Sector's soccer management. Though during matches she is rather serious but at the same time a motivational coach who can boost the moral of the team. Relationships *'Harukaze Fugaku (father,deceased)' *'Harukaze Motoko (mother)' *'Harukaze Saruna (grandmother)' *Harukaze Rin' (cousin,female)' *Harukaze Sasori' (cousin,male)' *'Harukaze Fugano (uncle,deceased)' *'Mizuki Kara (aunt)' * Touchi Shuuji (husband) *'Touchi Ai (sister-in-law)' *'Endou Mamoru (childhood friend)' *'Kudou Fuyuka (childhood friend)' Hissatsu *'GK God Hand' (silver version)' ' *'GK Nekketsu Punch' *'GK 'Crystal Pane Wall *'GK Seigi no Tekken (silver version)' *'SH' Yuki no Kazebana *'SH Swift Wind' *'SH Kaze no Phoenix' *'OF '''Shippu Run *'OF Kami no Kaze''' *'OF Cyclone Dance' *'OF 'Aurora Dribble ''' *SK Oiroke UP!' *'DF Heaven's Sheild ' Quotes *"Minna! Sakka yarou ze!" (To Everyone)'' *''"I challenge you!!" (To most of Inazuma Girls' opponents)'' *''"Give up?! Never! That word ain't in my dictionary!"'' *''"We're the Inazuma Girls FC! We'll enter the Football Frontier no matter what! I'm not taking any excuses ''this time guys!" (to the Inazuma Girls FC) *"I'm Harukaze Sakura! Captain of Inazuma Girls FC/Inazuma Japan! Hope we have a friendly match!" (when she introduces herself to various teams) *"Wake up minna!!!" (to Dark Emperesses) Trivia *Sakura (桜) means cherry blossom,which is pun to her cherry blossom pink hair and her English surname, Blossom. *Her seiyuu,Nakamura Chie,also voices Sakura Haruno from the Naruto series. *She is one of the 18 soccer players who play 4 soccer positions in the Inazuma Hearts and Inazuma Hearts GO universe. *Besides playing soccer,Sakura takes up other hobbies such as playing basketball and the piano. *She is shown to have love for music besides soccer. *When anything goes awkwardly wrong,she would facepalm or animefall. *In GO,she still calls Fuyuka "Fuyuppe" and Endou "Mamoru-kun" *Sakura has a character song called "Get Real" *Despite being married in GO,she is still called by her maiden surname (Harukaze) instead of her married surname (Touchi). Category:Inazuma Girls FC members Category:Inazuma Japan members Category:Forward Category:Midfielder Category:Defender Category:Goalkeeper Category:Captain Category:Girls